I Don't Know What to Say: Part 2
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My other friends Alex, Justin, and Max host various discussion groups and outings around the Pittsburgh area, and my other friend, Carly Shay and her parents are invited. NOTE: I do NOT own iCarly or Wizards of Waverly Place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Change in Seasons and Burgatory

The next day, I met one of my other best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, at Ritter's Diner on Baum Boulevard for breakfast after checking out of the mental hospital in Oakland. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my parents. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. "Are you feeling better?" "Yes, Carly," I replied. "I am feeling much better." "Do you feel satisfied now that we went to Ritter's Diner, Carly?" Mr. Benson asked. "Why would she not be satisfied?" I asked. "When Carly first met you, Angel, she always wanted to go to Ritter's Diner, but never knew where it is," Mrs. Shay explained. "Now, I know that the restaurant is in Shadyside," Carly stated. We all ordered omelets and home fries to eat with our meals. I ordered a Western omelet, Carly ordered a veggie omelet, Mrs. Shay ordered a Reuben omelet, and Mr. Benson ordered a Dirty South omelet. Later that day, we joined some of my other friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill to talk about the changing seasons. "Can you believe how hard it is raining outside today?" I asked my friends. "I know," Alex replied. "I was going to wear a skirt, but I thought that it was too cold." "This is exactly like September of 2004, where we had a ton of hurricanes in the Atlantic Ocean!" I exclaimed. "Florence is like Frances, Gordon is like Gaston, Helene is like Hermine, and Isaac is like Ivan." "Are you interested in hurricanes?" Justin asked. "Hurricanes can form during the fall and summer, but not during the spring since the ocean is still cold from the winter's chill," Max explained. "I was sad that summer was ending that I found it hard to go to work the next day!" "My parents have had seasonal affective disorder," Carly explained. "February is my most emotional month, especially after my birthday ends," Mrs. Shay admitted. "And March is my most emotional month, especially after my birthday ends," Mr. Benson agreed. "The only thing I hate about my birthday is ice on the ground, sometimes," Max admitted. "My birthday is in a very transitional month," Justin pointed out. "Thankfully, my birthday is in a sweet month," Alex admitted. After our discussion on the changing seasons and how it went from days in the 90s to days in the 50s, Alex, Justin, Max, and I went to Burgatory and met my mentor, Jenna Moser, along with her boyfriend, Matt Mifflin and younger sister, Jill Moser. I laughed at the humor on the walls of Burgatory. I ordered an All-American burger, Jenna ordered an Avocado-Mango Tango burger, Matt ordered a Caprese burger, Jill ordered a Sun-Dried Summer Burger, Alex ordered a chicken burger, Justin ordered a bacon cheeseburger, and Max ordered a mushroom burger with BBQ sauce on it. "I hate to say it, but this restaurant is not my cup of tea," Alex admitted. "Alex, didn't I convince you to get burgers after one of the football games, but you wanted to go somewhere else?" Justin asked. "Thankfully, it wasn't Burgatory," Max admitted. "I already baked a fruit cobbler for the girls to eat," Matt told us. "Yes, and they are at home eating roast chicken, seasoned rice, and green beans, which is much healthier than fast food burgers," Jill explained. "Are you guys still coming to the picnic at Highland Park next Sunday?" Alex asked. "Yes, we are," Jenna replied. "The girls are coming too, and we will bring grain salads." Pretty soon, Jenna, Matt, and Jill drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Fall Picnic

The next day, I met some more of my best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at Lake Point Shelter in Highland Park for a fall picnic. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I made this very special dip for fruits and veggies," I told Alex. "Oooh, yummy!" Alex remarked. "Justin and Max are going to grill the hamburgers and hot dogs, while Mom and Mason should be here with the fried chicken anytime." "Do you know who else should be here soon?" I asked. "No, who?" Alex asked. "My mentor, Jenna and her sister, Jill, along with her boyfriend, Matt and his 3 sisters, Abigail, Hannah, and Samantha," I replied. "They will bring grain salads and smiley face cookies." I then saw Carly and her parents, Sam and Freddie. "I see you brought one of your favorite picnic dishes- macaroni and cheese," I told them. "Yummy!" Carly remarked. "I love macaroni and cheese." "I remember when you had too many after-school activities in your schedule, Carly," Mrs. Shay pointed out. "Do you remember what it was you made for dinner?" Mr. Benson asked. "Let me guess... was it macaroni and cheese?" Carly asked. "Uh-huh," Mrs. Shay agreed. "It certainly was." Jenna, Matt, Jill, Abigail, Hannah, and Samantha then showed up at Lake Point Shelter with grain salads and smiley face cookies from Eat n' Park. I introduced the Mosers and Mifflins to all my friends as we sat down to eat lunch. As soon as Justin and Max were done grilling the hamburgers and hot dogs, Alex's parents showed up with the fried chicken from KFC. "I notice that you don't eat as much food at these picnics like you used to, Alex," I pointed out. "That's because I'm on Weight Watchers," Alex explained to me. "Look at all the snacks you brought, though- carrot and celery sticks, cubed watermelon and grapes, potato chips, and Oreo cookies! Are you sure you don't want any of those to eat?" "Not if I am trying to lose weight, Angel," Alex explained to me. "I think it was before one of our band concerts in high school that was a rare circumstance." "What, when you ate too much food?" Max asked. "I think Alex is trying to remember when she did not eat a good enough dinner before our Christmas band concert," Justin remembered, biting into his cheeseburger. "Wow, I picked a good brand of hot dog," Max replied, biting into his hot dog. "Ballpark is one of the best brands!" There were also beverages, like lemonade and soda, to have with our food. "I think we did a pretty good job making everything for the picnic today," Justin happily remarked. "I really wish that I could wear the same clothes you wear, Alex," I told my friend. "You know, like an off-the-shoulder blouse and a miniskirt, but I need to lose a lot of weight. Just think of it this way! You still wear size 12 clothing and now I wear at least a size 16." "Losing weight is not just going to happen overnight, you know," Alex told me, biting into a chicken drumstick. "I just need to quit pigging out on food so much," I pointed out, "even though it all looks so delicious." We also played some games, like bocci, corn toss, and croquet. I also got a picture of me and all my friends together. Pretty soon, it was time for me to head back home to my mom's apartment. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Squirrel Hill Market Festival

The next day, I met some more of my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, for an annual market festival on Murray Avenue near where they live in Squirrel Hill. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "We were just looking at some handmade wares here," Carly pointed out. "Now, I am hungry and want something to eat." "Why don't we go get some Aiello's Pizza?" Mrs. Shay suggested. "I love Aiello's Pizza, too," Mr. Benson agreed. "Thankfully, Aiello is not the name of a long-lost neighbor that I want to remember," Carly stated. "What is your long-lost neighbor's name again?" I asked. "Nevel," Carly replied. "And, thank goodness he does not own a pizza shop! He would have always loved to own a restaurant, but couldn't afford to at the time!" Carly ordered a slice of cheese pizza, while Mrs. Shay and Mr. Benson ordered slices of pepperoni pizza. "They are selling Eat n' Park smiley cookies," Carly pointed out. "Can we go get one for dessert?" "Sure, Carly," Mrs. Shay replied. "I want to get a piece of pie for 2 dollars," Mr. Benson added. I just got a bottle of juice, since I wasn't all that hungry. "Aren't you going to get something to eat, Angel?" Alex asked me. "Not right now, Alex," I replied. "I will go get a slice of cheese pizza from Mineo's," Alex replied. "It's my favorite restaurant to order pizza from." "I'm going to get halushki from the Pierogie Truck," Justin stated. "I will get some Pad Thai chicken to eat," Max chimed in. "Aw man," I admitted. "Now, I feel hungry all of a sudden!" "Well, why don't you go get something to eat?" Alex suggested. "How about a Pierogie Egg Roll?" I asked. "That looks pretty yummy." Justin and Max came back. "I'm still a little bit hungry," Max stated. "Me too," Justin agreed. "Can we go get some dessert?" "There's Graeters Ice Cream Truck," I noticed. "I haven't seen that ice cream truck in so long," Alex stated. "Not since the summer of 2010 right after school ended, and the company moved to Ohio permanently." I ordered some cookies and cream ice cream, while Alex ordered Madagascar vanilla bean ice cream, and Justin and Max ordered Belgian waffles with vanilla ice cream on top. "It's funny how mint chocolate chip was a popular ice cream flavor back in the mid 1990s," I stated. "Why do you say that, Angel?" Alex asked me. "I don't know that for sure," I replied. "I just made it up." "There is so much good food here that I can't decide what to order," Alex stated. "Well, that's the problem, Alex," I told her. "That's why we're both gaining weight unexpectedly. So, in the future, can we maybe try to find some healthier places to eat at?" "Sure, Angel," Alex replied. "We'll see." We also saw some live entertainment at the market festival. Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dinner at Sesame Inn

The next day, I met some more of my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, along with Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at Sesame Inn in the North Hills for Chinese food. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I hope I like this Chinese restaurant," Carly stated. "I have never been here before." "I think you might, Carly," Mrs. Shay told her daughter. "I don't know," Carly disagreed. "The last time I ate Chinese food was when chow mein was served as a surprise lunch at my middle school," Carly explained. "Will you forget about the chow mein, Carly?" Mr. Benson asked. "Never," Carly disagreed. "It's okay, Carly," Alex stated. "When I first tried this restaurant, I didn't know if I was going to like it, either, but now, it is one of my favorite Chinese restaurants!" "Besides, all Chinese food is good," I added. "Well, I am not entirely sure about all, but some." "What kinds of Chinese food do you like, Angel?" Carly asked me. "I like lo mein best," I replied. "I like lo mein, too," Carly agreed. "Justin, do you want to order some appetizers?" Max asked. "I am in the mood for some Wonton soup." "Sure, Max," Justin replied. "I could go for an egg roll myself." "My favorite is the chicken lettuce wrap," Alex added. "I also brought banana bread for all of us to share as a snack," I added. After we ordered our appetizers, we moved on to ordering our entrees. I ordered beef lo mein, Carly ordered chicken lo mein, Mrs. Shay ordered sesame chicken, Mr. Benson ordered sesame beef, Alex ordered Hunan shrimp, Justin ordered General Tso's chicken, and Max ordered sweet and sour chicken. Alex, Justin, and Max also ordered a fried rice combination platter for them to share. "What is with you guys ordering so much food lately?" I asked. "We just didn't get a chance to eat breakfast and lunch today, Angel," Alex explained to me. "Come to think of it, we had an issue dealing with Chinese food back in high school when they served orange chicken, a food that none of us have tried before, despite the fact that there was fried rice and egg rolls, 2 other Chinese foods that we did like." After we got fortune cookies and paid for our dinners, Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Open Mic Night

The next day, I met one of my best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie at Totin's Diner in Gibsonia for breakfast. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. "Thanks for bringing us here, Mom," Carly thanked. "You're welcome, Carly," Mrs. Shay thanked. "We were just thinking about our wedding day," Mr. Benson stated. "This is a place that is very reminiscent of that." We all ordered omelets and pierogies for breakfast. I ordered a Western omelet, Carly ordered a Florentine omelet, Mrs. Shay ordered a bacon cheddar omelet, and Mr. Benson ordered a kielbasa and cheese omelet. "Ah, pierogies!" Carly stated. "Always a Pittsburgh favorite!" After breakfast, we headed over to Steamworks Creative for Open Mic Night. Our other friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald were also there. After we heard some other performances, I went first with a compilation of songs from my band Angel Kitty's summer album while playing tambourine and egg shakers. Carly's family formed a band playing songs like "I Love Rock and Roll" by Joan Jett and "We Got the Beat" by the Go-Gos. Carly even sang the Christina Aguilera hit "Beautiful". Then, Max sang "Shop Around" by Smokey Robinson and the Miracles while playing piano. Alex and Justin sang a few country duets together. Alex also sang solo hits like "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper and "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson before she gave a speech on her job at the Carnegie Museum of Art and Natural History in Oakland. Then, Justin and Max joined her in telling a few jokes to the audience. We also had pizza and pop to eat during the show, and went to get Bru-Sters ice cream for dessert after the show was over. Then, Alex, Justin, Max, and I picked up dinner at Buffalo Wild Wings. Alex and I both ordered chicken fingers, Justin ordered a cheeseburger, and Max ordered a pulled pork sandwich. There was also a special on key lime pie for dessert. "Wasn't there a Buffalo Wild Wings closer to Pittsburgh that we went to just before SAT exams?" Alex asked. "I would have to look at that again, Alex," Justin replied. "That was a great speech you gave today, Alex," Max remarked. "Thanks," Alex replied. After dinner, Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Future Outings and Buca di Beppo

The next day, I met some more of my friends, Jenna Moser, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill to talk about future outings. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "It's funny how when I used to live in Natrona Heights, I only knew about a handful of buildings in Squirrel Hill, and they were How Lee, Little's Shoes, Rita's Italian Ice, and of course, the Carnegie Library," Carly stated. "Well, Carly," Alex stated, "since we live here, we should know a lot more about what there is to offer in Squirrel Hill." "And, all of those buildings that you stated are on Forbes Avenue," Jenna pointed out. "If I'm not mistaken, and I'm not, you girls live across the street from each other at the corner of Murray and Darlington Avenues!" "Yes, we do, Jenna," Alex stated. "I forget, which house is which?" "Our house is by the Manor theater," Carly stated. "And, our house is by the Citizens Bank," Alex stated. "Okay now, let's get to business," she continued. We each had a snack and drink to eat during the meeting. While Jenna and I had nuts, Carly and Alex ate veggie sticks, and Mrs. Shay, Mr. Benson, Justin, and Max shared cheese and crackers. "Let's start off with days of the week and times of the day when we are available to do these outings during the day," Alex instructed us. We voted on what days and times we were available to do some of these potential outings, and Alex also shared with us her work schedule for the Carnegie Museum of Art and Natural History. Next, we voted on the types of outings to do: food or general activities. We also voted on where exactly in Pittsburgh we should hold these outings, as Alex drew a physical map of Pittsburgh, including where the three rivers meet. Alex also asked about the preferred cost of the outings, and the kinds of food that we like to eat. "That was a very informative meeting, Alex," Jenna remarked. "Thanks, Jenna," Alex remarked. "Is it okay if Jenna joins me on some of these outings?" I asked Alex. "Sure," Alex replied. "Friends and family are absolutely invited to come." "I hope you like some of these ideas I have planned, Alex..." I told her. "Not now, Angel," Alex told me. "I am in charge now, remember?" Alex's e-mail alert buzzed on her phone. "I just got an e-mail from Sarah and her stepbrothers with ideas of things that they would like to do in November and December, and that includes seeing _Wreck-It-Ralph 2_ in theaters, a hike in Frick Park, and a Christmas party!" Alex happily exclaimed. "I almost forgot. Since we have a discussion group that day, I rescheduled our trip to Monroeville Mall for December 2, since they have lots of good sales around Christmastime." "Aw man!" Carly stated. "I'll miss going to Monroeville Mall with you guys this time!" "Are we still going to go to the same stores that we normally go to?" I asked Alex. "Yes, Angel," Alex replied. "Only it will be you, me, and Sarah instead of you, me, and Carly." After our meeting was over, we headed over to Buca di Beppo in Station Square for dinner. "This is one of the best Italian restaurants in Station Square," Alex told us. "Have you decided what you want to eat yet, Freddie?" Mrs. Shay asked us. "I am in the mood for some spicy chicken rigatoni," Mr. Benson replied. "Justin, can we split an order of lasagna?" Max asked. "Sure," Justin replied. "It looks really yummy!" "I can create my own spaghetti and meatballs," Carly ordered. "Justin, do you remember what kind of pasta we ate at a dinner party at the Brackenridge Heights Country Club?" Alex asked. "Was it lasagna or spaghetti and meatballs?" "Neither," I replied. "It was penne pomodoro." "Speaking of which, I would like to have my birthday dinner here next year, since we had it at Lidia's this past year," Alex stated. "That was something I forgot to mention at the discussion group," I stated. "Where you should host your next birthday party!" Jenna's younger sister, Jill and boyfriend, Matt, also joined us for dinner. We all ordered a pizza with sausage and pepperoni. Before we ate dinner, though, we ordered appetizers of fried calamari and fried mozzarella. Then, our dinners came. After we were finished eating, Jenna, Matt, and Jill drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Picnic at Monroeville Park

The next day, I met some more of my friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at their houses in Squirrel Hill to cook and bring along some of our favorite recipes to eat for a picnic in Monroeville Park. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. First, I went over to Carly's house to cook baby potatoes with arugula pesto, while Carly made fruit kebabs, Mrs. Shay made muesli cereal, and Mr. Benson made vegetable pizza. "Mmm, everybody is going to love these fruit kebabs for dessert!" Carly explained happily. "I love muesli cereal," Mrs. Shay stated. "It comes from the country of Switzerland, and it is definitely something that I should think about ordering the next time we go out for breakfast." "One of my old friends, Valerie, stated that veggies on pizza was just plain weird," Mr. Benson admitted. "What kind of veggies?" I asked. "I don't know, veggies like corn, peas, and spinach," Mr. Benson replied. Then, I went across the street to Alex's house to make a cobb salad to take for our picnic lunch. "What are you guys making?" I asked. "Max is making sweet crepes, Justin is making nachos, and I am making... veggie wraps," Alex told me. "Savory crepes are good, too, but sweet crepes are better," Max told me. "Nachos are one of the best Mexican snacks that Max and I both like," Justin explained to me. "Hannah Mifflin likes veggie wraps, too," I told Alex. "They were a creative way to enjoy veggies during the summer of 2010, when I had all those tempting junk foods and I wanted something healthier to eat," Alex explained. "One of these wraps has mustard, lettuce, and cucumber inside, the second wrap has shredded cheese, broccoli, and carrots inside, and the third wrap has brown rice, olives, and green peppers inside." Carly and her parents drove me up to Monroeville Park to enjoy our picnic lunch, and then Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back home right after the picnic lunch was over. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fun at Dave and Buster's

The next day, I met some more of my best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I can't wait to come here and play some of the games that I always loved to play as a teenager, and also when I first met Angel," Carly told us. "What games are those, Carly?" Mr. Benson asked. "Games like Skeeball, Down the Clown, Milk Jug Toss, the Goldfish game, Cyclone, Pac-Man, Wheel of Fortune, and Candy Crush," Carly stated. "Do they still have these games here?" "Of course they do, Carly," Mrs. Shay replied. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's go play some games!" After I played some of Carly's favorite games, I went on to join Alex in her favorite games right after Skeeball. "What is your favorite game to play here at Dave and Buster's, Alex?" I asked my friend. "I think you guys should all know that by now," Alex replied. "It is the Mario Kart driving game!" "I love that game, too," I agreed. "I will play as Princess Peach!" Alex played as baby Peach, Justin played as Mario, and Max played as Luigi. I easily creamed all 3 of them at the game. "Justin, wasn't there a Mario game that came out during our senior year of high school?" Max asked. "There might have been," Justin replied. "I'm not sure." "There were a lot of Mario games that came out in the early 2010s," I replied. "Would you guys like to play some more games with me?" "Sure," Alex replied. We also played games like Connect Four, basketball, Pop the Lock, and even a piano game. I won two prizes for my best friends: a jumping spider for Carly and a magic Slinky for Alex. We got hungry, so we headed over to the dining room for dinner. I ordered a lightened bacon cheeseburger with fries, Carly ordered the Ultimate Mac and Cheese, Mrs. Shay ordered the Pepperoni Pretzel Pull-Apart, Mr. Benson ordered the Garlic Parmesan Cheese Curds, Alex ordered the Classic Goldfingers with Fries, Justin ordered the Buster's Cheeseburger, and Max ordered the Philly Cheesesteak. After dinner, Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bowling and Dinner

The next day, I met some more of my best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at Arsenal Bowling Lanes in Lawrenceville. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. Carly and Alex dressed up as Pocahontas and Little Red Riding Hood once again, while I dressed up in my goddess costume. We used lanes 13 and 14 to bowl. Carly, Alex, and I bowled on lane 13 with bumpers, while Mrs. Shay, Mr. Benson, Justin, and Max bowled on lane 14 with bumpers. I got frustrated a few times the ball did not knock all or most of the pins down, and Carly and Alex tried to help me. "That's weird," Carly stated. "I thought I was getting good at bowling since I began bowling regularly back in middle school, but I seem to be falling back a little bit today. I don't know why." "Angel, Carly, it's okay," Alex told us. "I am not a very good bowler, either. I never have been, and I do not go bowling very often." My score for one of the games was 82 points, Carly's score was 86 points, and Alex's score was 93 points. The bowlers on the other team had much higher scores than us. After bowling, we went to Industry Public House across the street for dinner. "How did you bowl so well, Max?" Justin asked. "I guess it was luck as well as a lucky Steelers bowling ball," Max replied. "Did I tell you guys that I am not very good at bowling?" Alex asked. "You actually did better than me and Carly today, Alex," I pointed out. "I bowled good only one time, and that was my senior year of high school during Columbus Day weekend," Alex told us. We then ordered meals to eat. I ordered fish and chips, Carly ordered the Assembly Line Mac and Cheese, Mrs. Shay ordered the Electric Bird sandwich, Mr. Benson ordered the Galvanized Pulled Pork sandwich, Alex ordered the President Salad, Justin ordered the Farmed Out Burgher, and Max ordered the Blast Pig Burgher. Before our meals, we ordered appetizers of BBQ chicken flatbread and mozzarella cogs. After our meals, Alex provided chocolate and vanilla cupcakes for us to eat. After dinner, Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park after our writing group down in the Waterfront. "Thanks for a great day, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Healthcare and Napoli's Pizza

The next day, I met some of my other friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill to talk about accessing healthcare. Some professionals that Alex knew while attending the University of Pittsburgh for college were also there. Their names were Isabella, Andrea, and Kim. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I remember when I had to get a shot at the age of 14 years old," Carly stated. "She was afraid to at first," Mr. Benson told the professionals. "But, we ensured Carly that it would keep her from getting sick and that everything would be all right," Mrs. Shay added. "I had to know how to access healthcare at Western Psych when I first entered college," Alex told us. "I did the same thing at Mercyhurst University," Justin added. "Same thing at Indiana University of Pennsylvania," Max chimed in. "I am currently seeing a therapist due to personal problems that I am having," I informed everybody. "I don't believe that I should say much more than that." After our discussion, we were supposed to go to Vincent's Pizza Park in McKeesport for dinner, but Alex was feeling too tired, so we ended up going to Napoli Pizzeria in Squirrel Hill instead, which my mentor, Jenna and her neighbor, Matt, and sister, Jill joined us at. "The girls are currently in Squirrel Hill right now, too," Jenna told us. "Ordering pizza at Mineo's." "I love Mineo's, too," Alex stated. "We ordered that last night while staying up to watch _Saturday Night Live_ on NBC." "That's why you guys are so tired," Jenna stated. "We used to have a lot of these moments even as teenagers," Max told us. "Yes, back during our junior year of high school when it was so cold outside, we had a friends' night in eating goodies and watching funny movies," Justin added. We soon ordered our food. Carly and her parents ordered a pizza with pepperoni, olives, green peppers, and pineapple, Alex ordered cheese ravioli, Justin ordered an Italian hoagie, Max ordered a cheeseburger hoagie, and Jenna, Matt, Jill, and I split a pasta entree. "So, you guys had a party last night?" Matt asked. "Not exactly, Matt," Max replied. "We just stayed up late, ordered pizza, and watched _Saturday Night Live_ ," Justin pointed out. "Well, the youngest Mifflin daughter, Samantha, had a slumber party last night for her birthday," Jill told all of us. "That sounds like fun," Alex remarked. "What was it like?" "We played games, ate snacks, and made crafts," Jenna explained. "Abby, Hannah, and Sam even told us which party they would like to host," I added. "We didn't have enough energy to cook, so I let the girls go out for pizza instead," Jenna added. After dinner, Jenna, Matt, and Jill drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
